


A Reason To Keep Living

by DarkAngelGirl13



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Dread Doctors, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Depression, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, Gay Sex, Good Boyfriend Theo Raeken, Good Theo Raeken, Hand Jobs, Human Theo Raeken, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Love, M/M, Mentioned Danny Mahealani, Mentioned Jackson Whittemore, Mentioned Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Mentioned Sheriff Stilinski, Protector Theo Raeken, Scars, Top Theo Raeken, mentioned Derek Hale - Freeform, mentioned liam dunbar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 14:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16087574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelGirl13/pseuds/DarkAngelGirl13
Summary: Theo is feeling down in the dumps after the latest trip to the doctor. The new doctor he sees tells him his heart isn’t going last much longer. It gets to him like nothing has before because he has never really seen the end even if he knew it was going to happen. Stiles’ turns his thinking around like he always does.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I Own Nothing
> 
> AN: I got this idea while I was watching Pretty Little Liars. Cody Christian played on it as Mike before he went to Teen Wolf as Theo. I did a little combination of PLL and TW rolled into one plot line. I hope that you all enjoy it. Stiles and Theo are together in this and Theo’s human since he never was taken by the doctors. So if you’re wondering why I have Theo short in this it’s because he was younger on PLL and shorter than he was on TW reference that to the past though.
> 
> AN2: We didn’t get much of anything from the hurricane that came through. The states below us got more. This is what I did during that time besides work on a couple of other stories.

Stiles let out a sigh after trying to get Theo to just get up for the third time. He knew his best friend was depressed. He was too after what the doctor had said, but he was going to do his best to get Theo to stop being down. His dad had let into the doctor like nobodies business after he'd told Theo he didn't have but maybe four months to four years if he didn't find a heart. He hadn't seen his dad that angry in years, but he hadn't been alone. Melissa had let into the doctor too after hearing him from outside the door. The doctor no longer was welcome at Beacon Hills hospital after that. The head of the hospital had been horrified by the doctor too telling him she was going make his life hell. 

That had been two days ago and he'd never seen Theo so down before. Theo was the opposite of being depressed. He'd never been this low even after being in the hospital because his heart or asthma had acted up. It was like he'd crawled into a shell for the last forty-eight hours and he couldn't take it. He missed his best friend who would go after anyone that messed with them. Theo was actually shorter than they were, but if anyone messed with them then Theo would kick their asses. He'd taken on Jackson Whittemore a few dozen times after he'd been an ass to them; before they had become friends with Jackson. 

Theo had actually taken on Derek Hale when he'd wanted to turn Theo. Theo hadn't liked the terms of being turned so he had said fuck off in a big way. Theo wanted to be a werewolf, but he wasn't about to be in Derek's pack fighting for something he didn't believe in. Theo's thinking went along the lines of Scott's, you don't have to kill anyone to change them. Saving people was one thing that Scott and Theo were always trying to do even if they ended up having to fight at times.

Theo was their protector in a way and he'd gotten so used to that. He never saw Theo frown even when he was in so much pain; Theo still managed a smile. It sucked so much that one person could destroy his best friend. It was why he was trying to get Theo to get up out of the bed. Theo had done this to him when his mom had died. Theo had lost his entire family the same week that his mom had died from cancer. However, Theo had been there every second that he could, even at night, making him feel better. Theo hadn't fallen apart once because he'd been trying to get him to feel better. He had finally asked Theo why he hadn't, but Theo had given him this smile saying they both couldn't fall apart. 

In that moment he'd known that Theo was someone special. Scott hung around too, but Theo never left his side even when he'd been yelling for him to leave. Theo had been his punching bag a few times when he'd been so upset about his mom dying. Theo had become something more to him even if he hadn't known what it meant back then. 

~ST TS~

 

He had thought for months that Theo was bottling it all up, but Liam, another one of their friends, finally told him Theo talked to him. He didn't get anything besides that, but it was all he had needed to know. Liam was two years younger than they were, but some things Theo relied on him for. He hadn't understood why Theo couldn't tell him, but he'd gotten it later. Theo had been right about him needing him. He'd depended on Theo a lot that first year without his mom because Theo understood where no one else could what it was like to lose family the way they had. 

Liam had taken on Theo's pain, but he knew that they were like brothers. He'd been jealous once that Theo was falling for Liam. Liam had looked at him like he had two heads telling him he was into someone else. Theo was the only one who knew just who Liam was into, but Theo could keep a secret. Theo had kept all of their secrets since they were younger. Theo was a great listener when they didn't feel like they could talk to anyone else. 

It was funny because Theo didn't have a permanent home because he didn't want to hurt someone’s feelings for picking one over the other. Three people had told his best friend he had a home with them and he wasn't going to some distant relative. Theo stayed either with Liam, at Scott's house or here with him. The last month, Theo had been going back and forth between Liam's and his house the most. Liam had gotten into a lot of trouble almost, but Theo managed to save him from being kicked out of school. Liam had ended up at Beacon Hills with them, but it was by the skin of his teeth he knew. Liam had almost destroyed the coach's car at Davenport Prep. 

Theo had showed up right before he'd knocked the glass out of the car. He'd gone with Theo since Theo hadn't been able to drive yet; he was also the youngest of their friends. Liam had been beyond furious and he'd watched as Theo took every hit without flinching. He knew that Liam had planned on beating the hell out of the car with that amount of anger. Theo had let him do it to him though until Liam hadn't been able to throw another punch from exhaustion. Theo had gotten it out of Liam who had hurt him because they'd seen the bruises all over Liam. 

It was the first time he'd seen Liam scared and upset like he'd been. Theo had promised Liam that no one would ever hurt him like that again. They had taken Liam home and stayed with him all night. Theo refused to leave Liam knowing he was still hurting from what someone he thought cared for him had done. Liam had laid between them all night and he’d thought about the future in that moment. He’d thought about them down the road with kids maybe. Theo had found Brett the next day even though he'd been one large bruise from Liam's anger. Theo had taken Brett on and that was saying something since Theo was a lot shorter than Brett was. 

It had looked like a losing battle, but Theo finally got the upper hand. By the time that the fight had been over they were both one large mess. Theo promised to destroy Brett if he ever messed with Liam again before they left. He didn't know how Theo hadn't ended up in the hospital, but he'd gotten lucky that time. Theo never cared what happened to his self as long as they were okay. It was one of the three times he'd seen Theo get so pissed off that he'd done something like that. Theo was always level headed and calm; nothing got to him unless someone messed with them. The other two times had been when it came to Derek trying to turn him and then Jackson before they became friends. 

~ST TS~

 

All of those things were Theo, kicking another guys ass because he messed with a friend. Staying with a friend because he was having trouble copping because his friend turned against him. Theo had even figured out what was Jackson's problem one night. Jackson hadn't given them a hard time in almost a year now. Theo had shocked the hell out of Jackson that night at Jungle. Jackson had been about to start something because Theo finding out he might be Bi. Theo had shoved Jackson up against the wall outside the bathroom kissing him. He'd known that Theo was gay, but Jackson hadn't. He'd been smiling afterwards because Jackson had been kissing Theo back after a moment. 

He'd been jealous at first, but he'd known that Theo only had feelings for him. Theo hadn't been doing it to hurt him or Jackson either. He hadn't understood it until Theo had pulled away from Jackson. Jackson had been too shocked to say anything, but Theo had. Theo told him to stop hiding behind being a fucking bully and go out with guys if that was what he wanted. No one gave a shit if he was gay, straight or bi, the only reason you're so angry is because you can't be honest with yourself. 

Theo had become friends with Jackson after that night too. He'd already been friends with Danny even when Jackson had been pissed about it. Danny had never listened to Jackson's bitching. Theo had been friends with Danny for about as long as they had all been friends. Theo had become friends with Danny the first day of kindergarten. Scott and he had already been friends with Theo before school ever started. Theo had gone up to Danny on the first day of school and asked what it was like living in paradise. Theo had even gone with Danny a couple of times to Hawaii. Jackson had been furious he knew about it since he thought of Danny as all his. He could swear at times that Theo could make friends with anyone; especially animals. 

Theo had always tried avoiding the fights with Jackson even when it had finally come to that. Jackson had been the one that had made the first swing, Theo hadn’t. He'd always said he wasn't comfortable in his own skin yet. After that night at Jungle things had changed. Jackson had asked Theo out on a date once and Theo had gone out with him. At the end of the night Theo had told him that he wanted to be his friend more than anything. It took a lot longer for Jackson to warm up to the rest of them, but Jackson was their friend now. He was a werewolf too because of Derek, but he wasn't really with Derek's pack. Stiles knew that Jackson was more in Scott's because of Theo, who had figured out Jackson's problem when only Danny had known before. 

~ST TS~

He just didn't understand what had happened to make Theo withdraw so badly in a matter of a few minutes. It was hell on him because he missed Theo so much even if it was only forty-eight hours. Theo had just wanted him to leave the day before, but he hadn't. It had taken Scott, Jackson and his self to get Theo to go to school. They'd been having exams and even though Theo wanted to wallow he'd known he would hate his self if he missed the tests. Theo had no label of what he was even though he used to be called a Jerd by Jackson. A jock and nerd rolled into one. Theo hadn't cared and had written it on one of his notebooks just to prove it. It had taken the fun out of it for Jackson and he'd stopped calling him that. 

He was used to Theo's sarcasm and damn did he miss being picked on. It was nothing mean ever, Theo wasn't cruel in the jokes. He was kind, loving and the best kind of friend he could ask for. He wasn't going to give up though on getting Theo out of the bed. If he didn't call or text the others in two hours they were coming over to once again drag Theo out of bed. He was hoping that maybe Theo would get up for a while and go outside. He wouldn't mind having some fun in the bed afterwards though. Theo was his after all, which everyone knew since the start of the semester. It was when they had officially started dating even though they had been unofficial for a good while. 

If he thought about it he'd probably been with Theo since Freshmen year of high school. At times they just laid together either talking or holding hands. He knew every scare and mole on Theo's body. Theo had played connect the dot one time with the freckles on his body. It was the second time they'd been in bed naked together. He'd also had a lacrosse injury from practice. Theo had been giving him a massage because he'd pulled something after he'd been slammed into by another team mate. He'd returned the favor more than once for Theo when he'd gotten hurt. 

He always felt safe when Theo was next to him even when it seemed like they were at losing odds. Theo could just say they had it and he believed they could win. It was strange because he had almost given up so many times, but Theo didn't. Theo never let him down even when things might come to head with other members of the pack. They hadn't been immune to their share of times when they hadn't talked. However it was like with Scott, Theo would never leave him alone even if they were upset with each other. Theo had shown up in the middle of a horrible storm once just to help him with his broken down Jeep. It was thunder and the lightening was less than a second apart. The rain had been so hard he couldn't even see an inch in front of them. 

Theo had given him a look calling him a moron for driving in the storm. Theo had sat with him for two hours while the storm had been raging on before he'd fixed the Jeep so they could leave. By the time that they got home they'd been laughing and talking again like nothing had ever happened. It had been stupid argument too because someone had hit on Theo. It was when he'd told Theo he loved him. He'd been stupid to think that Theo wouldn't say it back. Theo had been stunned, but he hadn't given him a chance to say it back he'd left. He'd thought Theo hadn't loved him back. 

~ST TS~

"Stiles turn the light off. It's bothering me," Theo groaned when Stiles turned the lights in the room on. 

He'd known that Stiles was there, he just hadn't thought that he'd turn the lights on. Stiles knew that the light was making him miserable. He hated seeing it or even the clicking sound the lamp made when Stiles turned it on. He had shut the curtains in the room too not wanting to see the sun. His stomach kept turning when he looked at the light making him nauseas. 

"NO," Stiles said in a louder voice than he usually used. "You are going to get your ass out of the bed. I gave you until now, but you are getting up out of our bed." he said going over to Theo. 

Theo wasn't physically weak even if his heart and lungs gave him hell; he had made sure he wasn't weak on the outside. Stiles knew it wasn't going to be easy getting Theo out of the bed, but he took hold of the comforter and yanked. Theo wasn't prepared and the comforter came off easily. Theo let out a noise that he could swear would sound like something Scott or Jackson would make and if Theo was a werewolf he'd think it was a growl. Stiles laughed moving back, but ended up tripping over the comforter falling towards the desk behind him. 

Theo groaned, but managed to will his self off the bed just in time to keep Stiles from hitting his head on the desk. He hadn't wanted to get up, but he couldn't let Stiles kill his self by trying to help him. He hadn't cared what the doctor said he had kept working out for the last year. He'd been told it was too much strain on his heart, but he hadn't cared. He was glad he hadn't listened or he'd probably have turned into a couch vegetable by now. Stiles would more than likely have killed his self too. He constantly had to save Stiles and Liam from their selves when it came to being clumsy. He didn't mind it one bit and it also kept him on guard for other problems. 

Stiles let out a yell, but Theo had him in a firm hold, which he was used to getting from Theo. He didn't want to think of a day when he wouldn't feel that kind of strength from his best friend. He thought that Theo was going to pull back, but he didn't. Instead Theo kept holding onto him and he wasn't about to let Theo go. Theo hadn't wanted anyone around the day before, but he'd refused to leave him. He'd lied on the bed with Theo just talking to him even if Theo wouldn't talk back after school. Theo hadn't said a word at school and besides taking the exams he hadn't really done anything. 

"You're up now we're going to go downstairs and eat then outside to do something," Stiles said. He didn't want to pull from the hug, but Theo was out of the bed. He wasn't about to let him get back in the bed. 

"Stiles, I'm tired. I'm tired of being a pin cushion and being told I have a chance of recovering. The doctor yesterday said I was going be dead soon, so it's all been a lie." Theo sighed sitting back down on the bed. "You know how much I'd love to be normal like you. Hell, being a werewolf would be better than this, but most of all; I want to keep living." 

"You are wonderful, Theo. You never act like you got handed the shit card. I've always looked up to you because you don't let anything get you down. You have looked out for us since we were little. You never listened to any of the doctors telling you you're not going to make it. Until now you always acted like you never cared what they said. What made it change?" Stiles asked looking at Theo. Theo was talking so he was going to ask what was wrong. 

"Leaving you all," Theo answered, "I can roll with life Stiles, that's easy. I just can't face death itself." It was the reason he was depressed. He kept telling his self he wasn't going to die and he'd believed until yesterday he had no reason not to. "I should have let Derek turn me when he tried instead of kicking his ass. I just didn't want to be a werewolf for the reason he was turning the others." 

Derek had kept trying to change his mind no matter how many times he said no. They had finally gotten into a fight over it. Derek was better than he was because he was a werewolf, but it hadn't mattered to him. He'd fought him knowing if he lost then he was going to be turned and used as a pawn in Derek's game. He'd played his own game and somehow managed to win the fight. Derek had about called a draw at the end, but he'd gotten pissed. He wasn't weak or a wimp either. 

He finished his fights and it gave him the last ounce of energy he'd needed. He'd taken the dagger he'd had hidden in his boot out getting Derek with it. He'd made sure it was only the smallest amount of wolfsbane on it, but he'd used it. He wasn't going to be turned for some game. Deaton had saved Derek from dying since he'd known his plan, but he'd ended up sick afterwards. Deaton hadn't been able to help him since he wasn't a werewolf. Scott and Stiles had about kicked his ass since they hadn't known what was going on. 

Derek lost, but it was a fight he'd lost too in a way. He couldn't ask Derek for help again even if he wanted to be turned now so he didn't die. He had tried his best not to let anyone see him be weak. Stiles didn't know where he went every Sunday morning. Liam knew that secret because Liam was the only one that knew how much he did hurt. He wouldn't have even told Liam if he hadn't caught him. He'd tried not saying anything even then, but he'd been falling apart already. Every Sunday morning he gave his self two hours to let his grief out, his pain out, everything that he kept bottled up all week. 

He couldn't let his friends see how weak he felt for those two hours. They thought he was this hero that he never felt like being. He always played it smart, which was what Scott had told him after he'd won the fight with Derek. He had thought that until the day before, but it was too late now. He was going to die and nothing short of a miracle was going to save him. The only problem was he didn't believe in miracles or anything besides his friends. 

He could stand up to the bullies, he could kick ass if he had to even though he was human. He knew how to spot the signs of people that were hurting around him like Jackson had been. It was why he'd just cornered him that night making him listen. He could do that entire even stare down their enemies knowing he could die, he just didn't know how to face death itself. 

~ST TS~

"What's the rule? Every morning you say the same thing in the mirror, what's the rule Theo?" Stiles asked taking hold of Theo's hand before leading him to the bathroom. He made Theo stand in front of the mirror and he used it to look at Theo who was looking back at him. "Say it, you know the rule." 

"I'm not going to die today; you can fuck off because you're not taking me." Theo said looking at his self in the mirror. He could see the scars on his chest since he hadn't bothered putting a shirt on. He had two scars over his heart from the two surgeries he'd had to fix the damage done to his heart. Stiles had come up with the stupid saying when they were ten and he'd been told his heart might kill him one day. 

"Everyone knows that you're the one that protects us. Scott might be a werewolf and all that, but you've been saving us since we were in kindergarten. We'll find a way to save you, Theo. You're our hero, our best friend, Scott, Danny, Liam and Mason look up to you as a brother. Hell Jackson thinks of you as a brother now." Stiles said putting his hand over Theo's heart and the scars. 

"What, I lose brother status with you?" Theo asked, but he already knew Stiles' answer. 

He still always asked him that even though they hadn't felt like brothers in a long time now. He wouldn't trade what he had for Stiles for anything. He'd told that to Jackson more than once when he'd tried to get him to go out with him. He couldn't hurt Stiles like that because he loved him. He was trying to start leaning on Stiles like he did Liam. He just didn't know how to face that yet with Stiles knowing the pain he felt. Liam had told him if he wanted to be with Stiles he had to let him see him at his weakest too. He figured this was a start since he hadn't been able to face the music for the last two days. 

"You know how I feel about you, Theo. You're my hero, my best friend, and my boyfriend. I'm not going to let you go." Stiles replied before moving so he was in front of Theo. "I love you and I'm not giving up until I know you're never going to die," he added before cupping Theo's face. "You promise me you won't give up. I can't take it if you just give up that hope." 

"You've seriously been hanging around Scott's house too much." Theo said leaning his head against Stiles'. Scott's mom was always telling them they couldn't give up hope; it was always the one thing that was left when everything else seemed lost. It was the only thing he probably did count on besides his friends who were his family. "Somebody has to protect you all; you keep getting in trouble all the time. I won't give up if you promise to do one thing for me," he gave Stiles the best smile he could muster at the moment. He still felt like crap or worse, but he needed to pull his self out of the hole like Stiles said. 

"Anything, you know I got your back too even if you have to do most of the punching." Stiles answered. 

"This doesn't involve punching or having my back," Theo replied before moving his hands over Stiles' side.

"Theo," Stiles started to say, but Theo's mouth covered his own before he could finish what he was going to say. 

~TBC~


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo knows Stiles is right deciding that he’s not going to give up after they spend time together in bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Own Nothing

He let out a moan bringing his hands up to Theo's neck. It had been a week since Theo had been up to doing anything besides kissing. He knew that they shouldn't, but he never could turn Theo down. It was one of the things that Theo had told the doctor he'd never give up doing. They hadn't actually done it though; they'd gotten close plenty of times though. It wasn't like they were waiting for anything either. 

Theo turned them around walking them back towards the bedroom. He wished that Stiles' bathroom was in his room, but it was across the hall. If he had the energy he would have just lifted Stiles up and carried him back. It would have been a lot easier since Stiles was trying to guide them too. He kicked the door close when he did get Stiles in the room turning the lock to make sure no one bothered them. Their friends had a way of interrupting in the worst possible moments. 

Stiles' shirt was the first to go, which with Theo's help he didn't get tangled up in. His shoes and then pants were next before he started working on Theo's pants. It wasn't hard since he'd been sleeping in sleeping pants. Theo pulled back from Stiles looking him up and down wanting to take in his body. He gently pushed Stiles back onto the bed and Stiles moved up to the top of the bed. He moaned watching Theo as he moved up the bed to him. Theo stopped once he reached Stiles' cock looking down at how hard and leaking it was. He leaned down licking his tongue from the base all the way to the head of Stiles' cock. 

Theo swirled his tongue around it before sucking the head into his mouth getting a whimper from Stiles. He wished that they could be louder, but Stiles' dad was probably still home. He could get Stiles to actually scream in pleasure without even trying if he wanted to. Stiles enjoyed being loud and he loved it too. Stiles moved his fingers through Theo's hair moaning as Theo took him all the way down. It was risky, but Theo loved swallowing his cock and thankfully he'd never had any problems with breathing because of it. That would be the last thing he wanted to explain to his dad. 

Theo pulled free of Stiles' cock pushing Stiles' legs up before spreading his cheeks apart. He thrust his tongue against Stiles' opening, but he didn't go in. He swirled the tip of his tongue around the rim until he had Stiles moaning loader than he had been. Theo reached under the mattress knowing the lube was there. It was where they kept it just in case someone got nosy. He made sure he got plenty on his fingers not wanting to hurt Stiles. They had made plans two days before, but it fell through. There was nothing like being told you're going to die to kill the mood for sex. 

"I'm yours, but not because you could die, it’s because I know you're going to live." Stiles said when Theo looked at him. 

Theo knew that Stiles meant what he was saying even if they had no proof he would live past the night. Stiles believed that he would and that was good enough for him. He kissed Stiles while he slid his middle finger slowly into Stiles. They had finger fucked each other plenty of times and there was a dildo in the closet hidden too. The dildo had him using his inhaler a couple of times, but he'd cum so damn hard he'd almost blacked out in pleasure. Stiles had wanted to make sure he wasn't going to die if they had sex. He'd bought the dildo to test it out, but they'd only used it three times. He wanted the real thing not some silicone fake cock up his ass. 

"I'm yours like always," Theo said back moving his fingers in and out slowly. He moved his mouth from Stiles' to his neck. 

Stiles moved his hands over Theo's sides and back as he added a second then a third finger. He arched up before thrusting against Theo's fingers. He wanted more, but knew Theo wasn't going to unless he was ready. It was how Theo worked; he went slowly until he was ready to exploded. He would back off for a little before starting all over again finally giving in on the third trip up the bliss mountain. 

Theo had his fingers spread out making sure he struck against Stiles' prostate with every thrust. He reached between them looking at Stiles' cock that was leaking like melting ice cream would. He could hold off, but he didn't want to wait anymore pulling his fingers free of Stiles. He took hold of Stiles cock instead slicking it up with the cum that was going all over both of them. 

Theo covered Stiles' mouth quickening his hand over his cock. Stiles moaned into Theo's mouth before exploding in Theo's hand and all over their torsos. Theo broke the kiss once he knew Stiles wasn't going to scream out. He went down drinking Stiles cum as best as he could knowing his limits. He didn't let an ounce go to waste cleaning Stiles' cum away before going up to his mouth again. He kissed Stiles until he needed air not trusting his lungs to be kind to him today. He didn't feel good, but he wasn't going to let his body tell him what to do. He'd let it have too much control in the last two days. 

Stiles turned his head to the side letting Theo kiss and suck at his neck. He moaned feeling Theo's hand cupping his balls. They were still heavy and sensitive as hell right now, it got that way after he came. He looked up seeing Theo looking back at him before he brought his hand up cupping Theo's face. He moved his thumb over Theo's jaw wanting to say something, but he couldn't think of anything. 

He didn't want to ever wake up and not be able to see Theo's green eyes looking back at him. He'd been cheering Theo up the day before and he hadn't left until Theo fell asleep. He had went to take a shower and eat before Theo woke back up. He had used the shower to let his self break. It was where he used to break down when he was younger when he knew his mom was going to die. It was where Theo had found him the first time finding out his secret. Theo hadn't said anything just turned the water off and sat with him letting him cry. 

"You're not going to die, you're going to live no matter what they say," Stiles said not realizing he said it out loud at first. 

"I'm not going anywhere, baby. I promise you I won't give up again." Theo said back wiping the tears from Stiles face. 

He knew that he couldn't give up on life even if he was told he was going to die. He needed to keep living and it wasn't just as a protector for his friends. He wasn't about to let his heart make his choices for him. He hadn't let it or his lungs do that for this long, no doctor was going to make him feel that low again. He could see how scared Stiles was and he'd been that scared for the last two days. He'd laid down and about given up on everything because he was told he might as wells do it. 

"Thank you," Stiles said back before pulling Theo's mouth down to his crashing them together. 

Theo didn't stop kissing Stiles until he felt the slight burn from his lungs. He moved down to his neck while he squirted the lube onto his cock with his free hand. He made sure that it was slick enough before he lined his self up with Stiles' hole. Stiles brought his legs up wrapping them around Theo letting out a moan. Theo took hold of Stiles' hands locking their fingers together slowly pushing into Stiles' body. They didn't look away as he continued filling Stiles until he bottomed out. He leaned down kissing Stiles going still letting him adjust bringing his hand down to Stiles' side. He moved it over his side and stomach in circles to make him feel comfortable if he felt any pain. 

Theo moved down from Stiles' mouth to his chest sucking at his nipples. He licked and pulled at them as well getting whimpers from Stiles. He moaned his self as Stiles clenched around his cock. He knew Stiles wanted him to move, but he wasn't ready to yet. He wanted to enjoy this moment. He'd been looking forward to this moment two nights ago, but he had it now. It felt right being inside of Stiles like he was supposed to be here. 

After another moment he pulled back so only the tip of his cock was in Stiles before he thrust back in not stopping this time. He kept his hips moving making sure he had the right angle each time. He felt Stiles' hands moving over his body moaning at how good it felt being this close. He didn't want to go a single day without seeing Stiles' brown eyes waking him up in the mornings or at night. It was the one thing he looked for when he felt like he was going to be eaten alive by his body. Just seeing Stiles made everything that much better, but Stiles reaching out taking his hand made the darkness leave every time. 

Stiles flipped them over looking down at Theo before he started moving. He knew Theo was okay, but he wanted to take the lead too. He gasped when Theo sat up causing Theo's cock to go even farther into his ass. He let his head fall against Theo's shoulder as they started rocking together. He could feel his orgasm rising in his stomach as his balls stared rising too. He moved his hands over Theo's body not wanting to keep them in one spot. Theo's hands were on his ass pulling him closer as they rocked. 

Theo found Stiles' lips claiming them again thrusting his tongue into Stiles' mouth. He didn't go fast though. He used the same slow motion like he was as they rocked together. He moved them so Stiles was lying under him again propping his self up on his forearm. They kept kissing as the pleasure built until he couldn't hold back anymore. He moaned pulling back for air looking down at Stiles. He took hold of Stiles' cock stroking it at a quicker pace than he was moving. 

"Theo, please," Stiles whined arching up into Theo's body as he brought him to his peak. 

Theo smiled before twisting his hand once more triggering Stiles' orgasm. He felt Stiles' cock erupt between them at the same moment he let go too. His cock exploded inside of Stiles' ass as he thrust against his prostate with each thrust. He picked up the speed finally capturing Stiles' mouth pulling all the way back before thrusting back in. 

Stiles held onto Theo wrapping his legs around his waist again. He moaned louder as the pace got even faster. He gripped Theo's sides letting his head fall back onto the pillow as his cock erupted a second time. He hadn't thought he could cum again so soon, but Theo could always take him the brink more than once. He clamped down on Theo's cock not letting Theo move an inch as Theo's load slammed against his prostate. 

"Fuck, Stiles," Theo gasped burying his head against Stiles' shoulder unable to move.

He barely rolled them over before he crashed on top of Stiles. The second orgasm that came from his body was almost too much. Stiles kissed Theo's neck making soothing circles over his back. He could feel Theo's heart under his hand as it raced from the amazing sex they'd just had. He kissed his way to Theo's scars before tracing them with his tongue. 

"Damn that was good," Stiles said smiling as he moved so he was lying beside Theo once he was free of Theo's cock. "I always knew it would be good, but I guess it was more than good," he moved his hand over Theo's face when Theo turned on his side to look at him better. 

"We never have been wimps when it came to making out. I knew sex with you would be perfect." Theo grinned moving so his nose was against Stiles'. He just wanted to lie in the bed with Stiles holding onto him for a while. 

"Thanks, after we sleep I'm going to fuck you," Stiles added resting his hand against Theo's chest feeling his heart as it steadied out some. He was glad it hadn't started going faster since it scared him when it did pick up. 

Theo nodded kissing Stiles' nose closing his eyes wrapping his arms around Stiles puling him as close as he could. It was the only way he could sleep anymore, which was why most the time he slept here. He'd been trying to keep Liam out of trouble, but thankfully Mason had promised to give him a break on that. He didn't want Liam to go off the deep end again, but he needed time with Stiles. Liam would be okay for a while with Mason looking out for him. He’d never give up helping his friends out when they needed it. Sometimes he just needed a little time to his self; Stiles included. 

He was going to be okay, he didn't feel like he had before Stiles had forced him out of the bed. Stiles had a way of turning him from feel like crap to feel like nothing could get to him. He smiled telling his heart that it lost once again. His heart wasn't going to kill him today because he once again remembered the reason he was living. He had someone that loved him and needed him to keep going. He believed that Stiles would find a way to save him from death. 

~THE END~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the reviews and kudos in advanced. Like I said above I got this idea from Teen Wolf and Pretty Little Liars. I just couldn’t resist.
> 
> Theo Does Not Die. If I don't do another story in the future in this Universe with Stiles and Theo know that Theo doesn't die. Stiles finds a way of saving him and like tag said there is no dread doctors. 
> 
> For those following He's Not A Real Wolf I almost have chapters 14-15 the way I want them. I'm tweaking the ending of chapter 15 before I post it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks in advance for the reviews and kudos. I really enjoyed writing this and the next part has them together even more.


End file.
